


The #ANTI bingus life

by Tetsurash



Category: Memes - Fandom
Genre: Bingus my hated, Can you tell this is sarcastic, I, Love, Meme, Memes, Not, Other, Sarcasm, bingus - Freeform, do, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsurash/pseuds/Tetsurash
Summary: Bingus. Just Bingus.
Comments: 2





	The #ANTI bingus life

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved bingus whom I hate.

My dear beloved Bingus. I hate your silky pinkish skin. The look of your smooth furless skin under the pale light of a 40 watts lightbulb, makes me want to crawl out of my skin. Your stretched and scrunching hairless epidermis annoys me. Its soft look makes me want to punch my brother. Your fresh appearance and your refreshing gaze stir an indescribable hatred in the deepest nooks of my soul. So much hatred that I find myself writing about you on a random website made for writers that can't help but dream about the things they'll never have or fantasize about two gay men. Clearly, this is a joke. The simple fact that a cat like Bingus exists, makes me want to commit unalive. His huge pupils gaped on its owner in such admiration and awe whilst getting pet is atrocious. Cats aren't made for this! They're demons. Devils, even. They're here to take your money, make you buy them food, give them living conditions while all they offer is discomfort, fur in your food and lack of privacy. Bingus is no stranger to this. He, himself, looks like a manipulator and none can dispute that. His peach muzzle standing out from pinkish white looking skin making him look so innocent, yet we all know that deep down, Bingus loves no one but himself. There is no hope as long as he is alive. To achieve greatness we must get rid of Bingus. We must discard the Bingus fantasies. A mammal such as a sphynx cat deserves no love. Adoration is idiocy. It is nonsense. Therefore, to get rid of the most horrifying creature I say we abolish all Binguses. Abolish the foolishness that comes across as greatness in this beast's eyes.

#ABOLISHBINGUS2021

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bingus haters.


End file.
